Old Friends and New Enemies
by Allymaris
Summary: 3000 years before Darth Vader, in the Old Republic, Smuggler Allydia Maris is just trying to get by. But when previous connections and unforgotten love send her into Sith controlled space, danger hides behind old friends and new enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Old Friends and New Enemies

Chapter One: Allegations

The bright morning sun hung like a marionette above the Galactic Republic's sprawling capital city of Coruscant, illuminating the rigid skyscrapers and smog crawling up from the lower city. Golden rays of light streamed through the dirty cockpit window of the starship _Ubiquitous, _falling directly on the pale face of Allydia Maris. She opened her eyes and lazily sheltered them from the unwelcome sunlight with her hands.

"Blast this light," The smuggler cursed to nobody in particular. "I miss the darkness of space." Allydia got up and stretched, listening as her body protested last night's choice of sleeping in the captain's chair of the cockpit. Outside the planet was already buzzing with excitement; Speeders flew erratically through the air, threatening each other with the incompetence of the drivers while freighters took to the higher atmosphere of the planet. "I should be somewhere on the outer rim right now," Allydia thought to herself as she watched the ships take to space. "Detta's not going to like it when he figures out I didn't make it to Tatooine with his shipment." She couldn't help but grimace at the circumstances that forced her to this terribly crowded core world. It was all just a misunderstanding.

Two galactic weeks earlier Allydia was running shipments for Hutt lords to Tatooine, where they were eagerly trying to get their slimy hands on the illegal swoop races taking place outside of Anchorhead. En route to Nal Hutta, Ally was intercepted by a Republic convoy. She had been off the Republic's radar and working under the table for months, in an attempt to stave off any more job offers or 'classified missions'. But the Republic still found their young elusive smuggler and was none too thrilled with her disappearing act.

"Allydia Maris," the transmission began after her ship was caught in their tractor beam, "You are under arrest for suspicion of treason."

"What? That is ridiculous! Who signed for this outrageous warrant?" She argued with the poor young man on the receiving end of her anger.

"Once your ship is docked securely in the hanger bay you can surrender peacefully or be taken by force. That is all." The transmission cut off as Ally scrambled to secure her latest shipment in their hidden compartments. "Hopefully they will not thoroughly check my ship," she thought to herself. _Ubiquitous_ rocked painfully as the Republic Battle Ship loaded it into its hangar bay. Ally dusted herself off and ran her hand anxiously through her hair. "What did I do wrong?" She couldn't help but question. "I haven't been doing anything _that_ illegal. Well… Illegal enough to garner the Republic's attention…" She heard the hiss of the boarding ramp as it was opened from the outside. She met the boarding party with an annoyed look spread across her face.

"I really would like to know what the meaning of this is," She growled as the lead trooper cuffed her hands. "Sorry ma'am. We are not at liberty to disclose anything. The captain will meet with you shortly to discuss the allegations against you," Said a uniformed official. "Until then you will be kept in a holding cell."

Ally's blue eyes flared with anger. Never had she been treated so much like a common criminal by the Republic. The Sith had done so of course, but never the Republic.

"If you find it necessary to treat a faithful citizen of the republic this way so be it," She spat. The official said nothing as he motioned for the troopers to lead her away. The smuggler didn't protest, she was actually quite interested in learning about the allegations pinned against her.

The troopers left her alone in the cell, silently nodding their apologies as they activated the force field and locking her in.

"This is just kriffing wonderful," Cursed Ally. An hour went by before the captain kept true to his word and entered the holding facility. He was a tall man, with a long pointed nose and graying hair. He stood a few feet away from the holding cell, as if getting any closer would mean catching a terrible disease.

"It's nice to finally meet you Allydia. My name is Captain Flinn," He began, "I know you must have many questions for me, but first, my associate has few topics to discuss with you." Another man wearing high ranking military garb walked into the room. He was dazzlingly handsome, with bright eyes and light brown hair. He simply nodded to the smuggler, keeping a stoic expression.

"This is Kax Pacter. He works undercover for the Republic. Catching potential _spies_ and the like," Captain Flinn explained, stressing the word spies.

"So you think I am a spy?" Ally exclaimed.

"I never said that Miss Maris," Flinn answered calmly.

"Then what have I done that justifies my arrest?"

"It seems to me that you are an impatient woman, so I guess we'll just skip the pleasantries and just get to explaining why you are here," Flinn said.

"Enlighten me," Ally said sarcastically.

"Miss Maris, in the recent months the Republic has noticed some… irregularities on your profile," Flinn said.

"You have a profile on me?"

"Please don't interrupt. Upon further investigation we learned that you are indeed the daughter of the deceased Republic spy Carlisle Maris. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct… But I don't see how this-"Ally began but was cut off as Flinn started speaking once more.

"Your father was dispatched to Kooriban to act as a spy some twenty-four years ago."

" Yes, I know this! How is any of it relevant?"

"What strikes my superiors, Mr. Pacter and myself odd is that Carlisle Maris was sent to hostile territory _alone_…"

"What are you getting at?" Ally glared at him through the fizzing blue shield.

"What he is getting at, smuggler," said the agent Kax suddenly, "Is that you must be mothered by a sith. Seeing as there was no one else for your father to have any 'relations' with."

Allydia reverted her gaze to the floor, which suddenly became much more interesting.

"Are we correct to assume such a scenario?" Kax said with hot arrogance.

"You are spot on," Allydia said through clenched teeth. She looked up at the two men, seething with shame and anger. They had no right digging into her past, her family…

"Did you lock me up just to learn about my family tree gentlemen?"

"Of course not my dear," Flinn started, "After investigating the matter of your birth and your past exploits, we've come to believe that you are indeed a spy for the Sith Empire."

"You've got to be kidding me! I've done nothing but support and help the Republic for years! You have no evidence to back up this claim," Ally shouted.

"So did your father. But seeing as how he was so easily wooed by a sith woman, perhaps his loyalties did not lie with the Republic after all," Flinn was growing bolder and took a few steps closer to the electrified barrier.

Ally questioned the Captain's logic with a doubtful expression, "So you believe that because my father _could_, and the key word being could, have been a traitor, that means I must be as well. That's pretty farfetched don't you think?"

"We didn't base all of this on just circumstantial evidence Miss Maris. Agent Pacter has been trailing you since you disappeared off our radars a year ago," Flinn explained, "He's reported to us that you've not only engaged in several highly illegal spice runs and been seen doing business with crime lords on Nal Hutta. But you have been in contact with a bounty hunter by the name of Koh'teska Jadegh."

The sound of that name pierced Ally's heart. Koh'teska Jadegh was one of the greatest men she had ever met. The founder of the Freeta Alemas Freedom Fighters, Koh had hired Ally to help free Sith controlled systems. They were a ragtag group but effective for the most part. It wasn't long until Ally fell in love with Koh, and he fell in love with her. Or so she thought… He left Ally and even his own adopted son Wihl to face the galaxy alone.

"You're mistaken Captain… I haven't seen or heard from Koh'teska Jadegh for almost a year," Allydia answered truthfully.

"Then you don't know that he's become a top wanted criminal," Questioned Kax. Ally shook her head. For the past year she left Koh in the back of her mind. It hurt too much to think about him.

"What is he wanted for?" Allydia asked anxiously.

"He's wanted for the murder of Senator Velsh'yan of Ord Mantall and Senator Melia of Naboo," Kax answered.

"You're sure he committed these crimes?"

"His identity has been confirmed as the assassinator, Miss Maris."

The holding cell began to spin and Ally leaned against the wall to steady herself. This was not like Koh… He would never murder an innocent in cold blood. Not that politicians are exactly innocent… But it was all the same.

"So you… You believe that I have something to do with this?" Ally swallowed hard, trying to keep the rising anxiety down. Kax just nodded with his bright eyes steady.

"So what are you going to do with me?"

The Captain spoke up, "We have been ordered to take you back to Coruscant. While there we will allow you to stay in your own ship, but only under surveillance. You will not be allowed to leave unless escorted by a trooper to be questioned at Agent Practer's headquarters. We will further investigate your case and if we find that you are indeed telling the truth about having no contact with the suspect, then you are free to go. Understood?"

Ally simply nodded. She was tired of listening to this old bantha spew out allegations.

"Good day," Captain Flinn said and walked out. Kax stayed behind for a moment and watched Allydia as she stood brooding. She noticed his gaze and glared back at him.

"What?" She asked icily.

Kax shook his head and laughed hotly through his nose before turning on his heel and walking out.

When Ally was finally alone she hit the wall with all her might. Pained seared through her bruised knuckles. She slid down to the floor and held her head in her hands.

"Koh, what have you been doing?"

The alert of an incoming message snapped Ally back into the present. She shook off any remnants of sleep and answered the call.

"Yes?" Ally responded shortly. "Miss Maris, in an hour you have a meeting with Agent Pacter. Your escort will be waiting for you outside. That is all," Said a mechanical droid voice through the intercom.

When the call was over Ally walked to the sonic shower, hoping the water would ease away the stress.

"This is going to be a long day," she thinks to herself before stepping into the welcoming steam.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Let's Make A Deal

"Good morning Madame," said the cheerful voice of a tarnished silver protocol droid as Ally stepped out of her ship and into the harsh light.

"If that's what this is," she replied dryly.

"I am JF-23.I've been sent to escort you to Master Pacter's office," JF-23 explained.

"They sent a simple protocol droid to escort me?" Ally asked skeptically.

"Don't be foolish," said a voice from behind Ally. She turned around and faced a fully armored trooper. "I'm your security escort." Although distorted by his helmet, Ally couldn't help but vaguely recognize the voice and yet was not able to place it.

"Move along now," He said, pointing the butt of his rifle in the direction of a waiting speeder. Ally put her arms up faux surrender and walked to the speeder. At least this time they weren't going to cuff her.

The bright red Republic speeder took off into the busy air traffic, guided by a uniformed rodian. Ally leaned her head against her hand as they flew on. She wasn't looking forward to meeting with Kax again. He was emotionless and boring and not to mention the way he would stare at her for minutes before turning away. He was like a rancor eyeing his prey before lumbering forward for the kill. It was very unsettling.

Before long the rodian reached the Republic's security headquarters next to the large Senate building. "We have arrived," announced JF-23 unnecessarily. The Trooper stepped out of the speeder and offered a hand to Ally.

"I've got it, thanks," She refused and stumbled out onto the platform unassisted.

"Ahem, well move along then," said the trooper, taking Ally by the arm.

"Hands off," She growled and pulled out of his grasp. "If I was going to run I would have already." She shook her head, "You must be a new recruit."

The trooper ran a passkey over a small computer panel outside the door, allowing the trio to walk inside. JF-23's metallic feet scraped against the platform as it followed the two humanoids inside the large gleaming building. The staff manning the front desk nodded to them as they passed into the elevator.

"Madame, when you meet Agent Pacter I suggest that you speak only when spoken to," JF explained automatically as the elevator door opened, allowing them inside the large open floor.

"My ass," Ally said.

"I do not understand that response Madame," JF stated bluntly with large unblinking eyes.

"I'm not surprised," She whispered.

The trooper bustled Ally out of the elevator.

"Please let Agent Pacter know that Miss Maris has arrived to speak with him," he told the desk clerk.

The door to his office whipped open upon the request and Kax's voice could be heard from within, "Please come in Maris."

Ally looked at the trooper who was standing at attention before walking into the office. When she entered the door shut behind her. Republic agent Kax Pacter was sitting with his hands folded neatly in front of him on a bronze metal desk, his stoic face donned with light brown hair combed professionally on top of his head.

"Good morning Allydia. I trust you slept well last night?" Kax greeted her from his seat behind the desk.

Ally shrugged her stiff shoulders, "Not really."

"Please take a seat," he motioned to a chair in front of his desk. Allydia sat down but couldn't relax. A myriad of questions were running through her head.

"What questions do you have for me today?" She asked nervously.

Kax stood up, folding his hands behind his back in an attempt to look dignified. "Miss Maris," he began, "I'm not against you. In fact I've been working hard to try to prove your innocence."

"You've sure made that apparent," Ally sarcastically observed.

"However, that's proved to be very hard with your… Past relationship with the suspect," He stressed.

"How many times must I tell you? I haven't seen him in almost a year. I can't understand why I'm even still suspected!" She argued angrily.

"I've called you here to tell you that although it doesn't look good, we no longer consider you a suspect," Kax replied calmly.

Overcome with relief the smuggler girl leaned back in her chair. "So," she started, wiping her damp palms on her pants before standing up. "I guess this means I'm allowed to go?"

An amused look crossed Kax's face, "Not quite."

"What now?" She sighed.

"You've done your fair share of illegal activities these past months; enough to garner quite a bit of prison time."

Ally eyed Kax with an icy blue stare, "You wouldn't."

"You see Maris, since the sacking of Coruscant and the Jedi leaving for Tython, the Republic can't afford to appear weak," Kax explained, "We can't let Bounty Hunters take the lives of our senators. It doesn't look good."

Allydia leaned against Kax's metal desk and folded her arms across her chest, "What does this have to do with me?"

"My superiors are offering you a compromise Maris. Find Koh'teska for us and bring him here in exchange for your record to be destroyed," Kax responded professionally.

"Why don't you send one of your agents after him instead of me?" She mused.

"If Koh is indeed in Sith controlled space then he is under the protection of the treaty. We can not afford breaking this tenuous peace by sending in a Republic agent," clarified Kax, "We need someone inconspicuous. It needs to look like you did this on your own account; A scorned lover looking for revenge perhaps?"

With his last words Ally was felt a strong urge of resentment towards Kax and the entire Republic. They were extorting her for their own personal gain.

"What if I refuse to go on this little mission for the grand old republic?" She questioned.

Kax stared at her hard, running his eyes down her lithe frame before answering,

"Then you have a cell on Belsavis with your name on it."

"I guess I have no choice then."

"That's what I figured you say."

Kax worked his way back to the desk and took a seat. He ran his hands over a light blue monitor and the door opened.

"Come in here soldier," he called out. The trooper who escorted Ally walked heavily into the room.

"Yes, sir?" He asked militarily.

"Take off your helmet son," Kax ordered.

The trooper holstered his pistol and slowly took off his helmet. A familiar dark haired young man's face materialized from within.

"Wihlidk i think its cause im over reacting or cause im pmsing but this chick who seemed so into him during school has pictures of him tagged of them at the beach with eachother and two other people and she is all over him and he is holding her and shit. god wth? so much for him still loving me. if he goes to boone im NOT goin back out with him. NOT AT ALL?" Ally asked incredulously.

"Yes ma'am," Wihl Jadegh responded with a quirky smile.

"You finished your training! Look at you! A dignified young soldier. I couldn't be more proud," Ally smiled for the first time in days and hugged Koh's adopted son.

"Wihl has requested to accompany you on this mission and we granted his request," Kax said.

"But what about not wanting to involve the Republic in this mission?" Ally asked.

"There is no record of Wihl Jadegh being a soldier for the Republic or receiving military training. He is a free agent as of now."

Ally turned from Wihl and began to speak to Kax, "When are we free to leave the planet?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"And where are we heading?" She asked.

"That's entirely up to you. We've tracked the suspect as far as Sith controlled space. You're on your own from then on. You have two galactic standard months to retrieve him."

Kax leaned back in his chair and waved them away.

"You may go now. Good luck."


End file.
